Falling So Fast
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Summary: AU Kagome and Inuyasha are falling for each other. hard i might add. one-shot, InuKag COMPLETE


Disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha. Oh how do i want to. my sad life story. i went to too cool (a store to ppl who dont know) right before christmas and wanted to get a kirara plushie but they said they'll get one after christmas and i went just the other day and they said that they wont get anymore in for a while. so i dont got. that my sad life story. i want a kirara plushie and i want to own inuyasha.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are falling for each other. hard i might add. one-shot, Inu/Kag

Falling So Fast

Inu POV

I don't know what's wrong with me. i've never wanted this to happen.. But when did it happen? all i know is that it happened so fast. i mean falling for your best friend is insane right? right? i don't know what to think anymore. Even when i was going out with Kikyou i still thought of Kagome. I was always confused. I guess that's what love does to you. Well its time to pick kagome up now. Well... now the last person i wanted to see is right on the side of the rode. Miroku. he always think that me and kagome have something for each other.

"Hey miroku!" i shouted

"What's up man?" He asked

"Not much at all, just been in deep thought lately."

"About Kagome?"

"No." I blushed

"why are you blushing then?"

"i'm not!"

"Are too"

"What ever."

Well me and miroku are having our normal conversation about sports, how the teams are doing until miroku brought it up.

"I cant wait for the football game today?"

"Why?" I just had to ask, when will i learn?

"Today is the first game and Kagome and Sango are going to be in short skirts cheering us on. What else?"

(A/N no this will not be one of those prep head cheerleader and quarter back dating. I HATE PREPS! MUST DIE! sry to those ppl who r but my has them and they r so dumb and prissy!!! Well inuyasha is the quarter back but he's more skater he just likes football or else he wouldn't be in it. and no kagome is not the head cheerleader. a prissy girl is and she will be dissed. back to the story, once again sry to those ppl who r preps)

"something that doesn't have to do with womanizing?"

"You know what I love sango and i will never flirt with another woman if she goes out with me."

"good we are here"

I beeped the horn waiting for kagome and sango to come out.

Kagome's POV

I hate football games. I always need to dress up in a group color. today is pink. i decided wore pink sweat pants and a pink tank-top if i had to ware pink like this i would like to be comfortable. Sango doesn't seem to mind wearing pink but then again pink looks good on her. she wore a pink skirt and w light pink tank-top. i wonder what inuyasha will think of my outfit. I mean i don't know why but i am falling so hard for him. he doesn't feel the same way or else he'd would have told me by now right?

"kagome, KAgome, KAGOME!!!"

"What?"

"Do you like inuyasha?"

"Wa-why?"

"because every time i say his name you space out"

"oh that's because i have been deep in thought lately."

"ok... are you going to the party after the game?"

"yeah, i hope someone would ask me."

"i think some guy will."

"Where's is this one?"

"Inuyasha's. why?"

"Caz i didn't know."

just then i heard a beep

"Lets go" sango said

"Ok"

Inuyasha's POV

Here she comes walking out of the house. God she's pretty. but right now i'm as nervous as hell. well i should be come on i'm about to make one of the biggest decisions of my life. asking my best friend to date me. go to the party with me whatever its the same thing.

"hey kagome" i said

"Hey Inu"

sango and Miroku say hi to each other. of course miroku asks the question.

"sango will you go to the party with my tonight?"

"um... well... i guess i could" she with a smile and you can tell she was hesitating on purpose.

Sango's POV

YAY! he asked me he asked me.. ok clam down act like your thinking about it.

"um... well... i guess i could"

it was funny he was looking so nervous. i was getting worried. after that one kid Kuranoske ask me to move with him when he moved away. but i was scared after that that miroku would never ask me out.

Miroku's POV

I'm very happy she said yes. i'm glad i got the courage to ask her. at first i thought she was going to move away from me when Kuranoske asked her to move with him. because he's rich. better than me by a long shot but i guess that i still have a chance.

"r-really?"  
"yeah"  
"Yes!"

Inuyasha's POV

finally we're at school i ws planning on asking kagome to the party after the game. but as soon as we get out of the car Ashley comes.

"KAGOME SANGO YOU LATE!!!!"  
"Ashley its my fault i was running late don't blame them." i said  
"STILL KAGOME AND SANGO GET OVER THERE!!!! THE GAME'S ABOUT TO START!"

normal POV

kagome and sango run to meet up with the other girls. (A/N Fyi they get ready there so there make-up is done right and everything but that's not important.)

The game ended in a great win 36 to 0 of course inuyasha's team won. now inuyasha was ready to tell kagome.

he walked over to kagome.  
"Kagome can i ask you something?"  
"sure, what is it?"  
"i wanted to know if you wanted to go to the party with asadate?" he said the last part fast.  
"of course i would love to."

Inuyasha POV

The party went smoothly. but i decided to take kagome out to the balcony  
"wow the moon is beautiful tonight" she said  
"just like you"  
"what?"  
"Kagome will you be my girlfriend?"  
"I thought you would never ask"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"That's how it went" inuyasha said  
"how did you propose to her?" Sakura asked

well....

Flashback

Couple years later

inuyasha took her tot eh balcony again.  
"Kagome, i loved you since i couldn't know remember when."  
He got on his knees  
"Kagome, will you marry and stay with me forever"  
"Yes"

End flashback

"Wow, mom and dad you always have the best stories to tell me but this one was the best. good night mommy and daddy i love you."  
"Good night" Kagome and Inuyasha said

inuyasha and kagome's daughter goes to bed and they leave the room.  
"that's is the best story" kagome said  
"well its my favorite because its the best days of my life."  
"good"

Kagome kisses him.

END

(A/N wow that sucked. well tell me what you think.)


End file.
